


【中譯】the body electric

by elendil



Series: the body electric [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canon - Typical Violence, Computer Viruses, Cyborgs, M/M, Mild Gore, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elendil/pseuds/elendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一條一條的電纜從脊椎穿出，線路蜿蜒在皮膚之下。他被螢幕包圍著，而在螢幕的光源映照下，他的身體泛著幽微的藍光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中譯】the body electric

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the body electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580260) by [8611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8611/pseuds/8611). 



 

男孩籠罩在螢幕的幽微藍光之中，薄薄的皮膚下，電路隱隱泛著微光，從脊椎到髖部，從脖頸到手肘。

M介紹他們認識，清瘦的男孩轉過身來，Bond發現他其實是一位年輕男子，額頭上劃著細細淺淺的紋路。他通常很擅長判斷年齡，但這次Bond只能猜測他大約20來歲。

那也還是個男孩而已。只是，不，若只是男孩的話，不會有粗重的電纜和電線從他的脊椎穿出，一端嵌進埠口/椎骨，一端連接到牆壁和地板。

「007。」他有著柔和的微笑，惟有人類才有的，帶著感情的微笑。

「這一位是Q。」M的表情堅韌，眼睛幽藍。這是M和Q最後一次見到彼此。

（原本的M。他的M）

 

\-----

 

Q指引他去上海，接著指引他去澳門，每一次的情報都簡潔且條理分明地透過email傳到他的手機。吧台邊那位有著匕首般的眼神和鷹爪般的手指的女人，Q沒辦法找到任何關於她的資料，而Bond也絲毫不意外。他確信Sévérine不在任何的名單上，也不在任何的資料庫裡。

回到總部時，M要他去見Q。他的手還在微微震顫著，威士忌潑灑在石子路上的畫面一直揮之不去。

Q站在房間的一角，雙手在螢幕上滑動，飛快地將信息分門別類或放入資料夾。門在Bond身後重重關上，聽到聲響，Q轉過身來。那一剎那，他的眼睛是墨黑的。下一個眨眼，黑色就從眼中褪去，眼瞳恢復成苔綠色，但這讓Bond不禁想抬手碰觸自己的雙眼。

「你給自己找了個電腦魔術師。」Q的臉上仍是那抹微笑。

「有趣，從你口中說出這句話。」Bond揚起一邊眉毛，回應道。

「我作弊，」Q說。「所有這些不公平的優勢之類的。」

「是啊，」Bond把手插進口袋。「這些之類的。關於他，你知道了什麼？」

Q移出角落，走到Bond身邊，沉重的電纜在身後拖行。他輕嘆地拉扯著一根被卡住的纜線，就像在拽著不聽話的孩子的手。

「Raoul Silva，」Q說。「不是真名。他的本名是Tiago Rodriguez，西班牙裔，前MI6駐香港特工。被中國政府逮捕拷問，原本一直認為殉職了，直到這次再次現身。高超的駭客，如你所見。」

「我們帶回來的電腦，你有辦法取得資訊嗎？」

「當然。在我們講話的當下，我也正在嘗試解碼。那些電腦現在在機房裡，跟其中一台主伺服器連接在一起。一但解碼開始，我馬上就會知道。」Q修長的手指敲了敲自己的太陽穴。接著他摘下眼鏡，從口袋拿出手帕擦拭。瀏海滑進他的眼睛。

「都費了這麼多功夫了，政府卻沒能矯正好你的視力？」Bond懷疑地問。Q抬眼看向他，倏然一滯的瞬間，Bond看到Q的瞳仁轉瞬變換，就像相機的光圈。

「我的視力沒問題。這副眼鏡是HUD系統。」

眼鏡再次回到臉上，Q的柔和微笑也重新浮現。

「還需要什麼嗎，007？」Q問。

Bond搖搖頭，舔了舔嘴唇，不禁想著Q的身體裡流淌的，有多少是血液，又有多少是數據。

「麻煩請將任何一樣你完整帶回的設備拿去交還給Q部門。」Bond知道這是Q暗示他們的談話結束。他轉身離開，滿腹疑問，渴望知道Q到底是什麼。

 

\-----

 

在Temple站，沒有任何幫助，Bond追逐搜索著電車，徒勞無功地尋找一縷幽魂。直到Q部門的其中一位女職員聯繫上他，語氣驚惶，且喘得就像剛跑完百米，他才終於知道Silva要去哪裡。

他去得太遲，根本來不及進入聽證會場。暗暗咒罵著，他偷了M的車。並在M坐入後座時，倏地將車開走。

他打給Q，卻接到了Universal Exports的語音訊息，詢問是否希望留言？他再試了一次，還是同樣的語音。

「媽的也太不是時候了。」Bond把手機丟到一旁，拐了個急轉彎。M緊緊抓著門把，皺起眉頭。

「什麼事不是時候？」M問。

「Q決定不接電話。」

「不可能。」他從後照鏡看向M，她的表情似乎帶點擔心。「這代表我們的系統被攻陷了。你最後一次和Q聯絡是什麼時候？」

「Silva逃脫之前。」

M的嘴唇緊抿，眼神深沉。Bond只能轉而打給Q部門的那位女職員，要她留下線索給Silva。她做得非常好。

M死於股動脈槍傷，她在交火中被擊中。Silva死於背上的獵刀。雖然並不是在軍隊裡，但M死得像是位士兵。

「Last rat standing。」

 

\-----

 

_（「噢。」Q說，臉上充滿疑惑──是的他們沒有移除他的感情──接著眼廓裡黑──白／綠──黑──白／綠，交錯飛掠閃現。_

他哆嗦地吸一口氣，再吸氣，直到，終於，他尖叫地緊抱著頭跪倒在地，一手試著摳進自己的頭骨，一手慌亂地扒著身上的接頭。他們事後發現他的慣用手──左手──的指尖鮮血淋漓，因為他試圖用手把Silva從腦中挖出。）

\-----

葬禮後的一個禮拜，Bond以為自己產生了幻覺，Mallory竟然帶著花出現在他的門前。那束花看起來就像是花店裡賣的探病慰問花束。Bond把它丟到餐桌上，再幫他們兩人都倒了杯杜松子酒。

他們坐在一張暗沉的皮沙發上（這是局裡配置的公寓，Bond現在沒有心思去找自己的地方），盯著前方的白色牆面。他們沉默了一會，Mallory嘆了一口氣。

「我很遺憾。」他說。Bond聳了聳一邊的肩膀。

「我知道不是每個人都能活到最後。」他回應道。

「你只是以為自己會是倒下的那個。」

Bond的目光轉向電視下的矮櫃，瓷鬥牛犬坐在遙控器旁。

「我每次都以為自己這次難逃一死。」

「以這個角度來看，你總是失敗了。」

Bond看向Mallory，他的表情不帶任何輕蔑，只有深深的疲憊。察覺到對話帶來的尷尬，兩人都再次沉默下來，除了酒在杯中轉動和入喉的吞嚥聲，沒有任何聲音。

「我禮拜一會回去報到。」喝完酒，Mallory在門口穿上外套時，Bond說。「我並沒有求死，你知道的。」

「或許你沒有，但我知道你享受那千鈞一髮的一刻。」Mallory說。「在通過體能和心理測試之前，你只能作內勤工作。Q部門這一陣子停止運作，事情也需要一點時間才能穩定下來。」

Bond知道，他每天都試著聯繫Q。除了葬禮那天。那是個晴朗無雲，陽光燦爛的一天，而M也在那天，永遠地從他的生命中被抹去。

Mallory離開之後，Bond繼續喝酒，思緒抽離，沉入夢境。

\-----

這幾個月裡，Bond第二次接受了為期四天的測試。直到當晚回到公寓才發現，在測試途中，他收到了一封簡訊。通常，非在待命狀態－－不需要隨時注意重要訊息的時候，他不會時時確認手機。

聽說你在找我，抱歉消失了。

來訊的手機號碼是陌生的，但發信者不言而明。腳跟一轉，重新穿回鞋子和外套，抓起鑰匙。接著，他發現自己回到SIS總部，站在Q部門的感應式玻璃門前。部門裡大部分的電腦已經關機，大多數的人員也已離開，只剩下幾個人聚在房間底端的螢幕牆前。

在他們之中，有一個人穿著牛仔褲，身上套著稍嫌寬鬆的襯衫，腳上蹬著土黃色的Chuck Taylor帆布鞋。他沒有戴眼鏡，頭髮被剃光，而在頸子的根部，一個一個的埠口咧著猙獰的、黑黝黝的大口，半隱半現地遮掩消失在襯衫之下。

直到這個時刻，Bond才意識到，自己並不是不滿Q在危急時刻無力幫忙，而是在擔心。不太確定自己為什麼會有這樣的情緒，這讓他有些困擾。

「Q。」Bond出聲喚道。Q轉過身，眼睛睜得大大的，驚訝的表情在他的臉上顯得十分生動。

「噢太好了，你收到了我的簡訊。」Q說。Bond將手插進口袋，走進房間加入那群亂哄哄的技術人員。穿著輕便，態度放鬆的Q，在他那群西裝革履的下屬之中，顯得有些突兀。

「所以，還好嗎？」Bond問。

「除了腦子被攪得跟炒蛋一樣，還挺不錯的。」

「聽起來很痛苦。」

Q只是對他揚了揚嘴角。

「我經歷過更糟的。」

Bond想像著還會有什麼比有人把你的腦子丟進攪拌機更糟。Q的其中一個下屬輕咳了一聲，接著他們通通溜了出去，只剩下Q、Bond以及一室的電腦。和Q平時身處環境的流動韻律相比，這裡整面的電腦牆看起來既笨重又過時。

（Q的頭上有一道半圓形的刀痕，和另一道傷疤交錯。Bond意識到這不是手術留下的傷痕，而是屍檢。）

「更糟的是？」Bond終究問出。

「你曾經經歷過，直升機失事，你被困在其中，在兩分鐘之內，眼盲，癱瘓，而且以臨床的觀點來說，事實上也已經死亡了嗎？」

「沒有。」

「那個更糟。」Q的語調輕快。「不過現在我的各項連接功能都還在復原中，所以搞不好這次的經歷會比那次更不方便。」

「那次你幾乎死了。」

「你明知道死亡是多麼輕鬆寫意的事情。」

Q的目光從手上翻閱的文件移開，轉向Bond。他們之間有點距離，從Bond的位置，Q的眼睛看起來就和一般人無異，沒有物質流轉滑動於其中。Bond回視著Q，這讓他清楚感知到自己的每一次呼吸，和每一寸皮膚紋理。

「萬一無法復原？」Bond問。

「那我就回頭去做數位安全部的主管。在他們把我改造成這樣之前，我可不是毫無用處。」Q說。「我現在這樣子，不可能被允許去任何地方──絕對機密，高度科技──總是那些理由原因。」

Q從桌上拿起馬克杯，啜了一口茶。Bond心中未解的疑問比之前更多。接著他注意到Q握著杯子的指尖纏滿繃帶。

「顧好自己，離線的你根本沒半點用處。」Bond刻意輕率地拋出這句話，Q的唇角勾起。

「我盡量。」

\-----

Bond去了巴格達，接著是聖彼得堡，還有香港。香港總是不平靜。

在哥倫比亞和俄羅斯之間，他在倫敦短暫停留。當他踏入主機房時，只見滿室黑暗，地上還有尚未乾涸的血痕及手印。

在那之後，他有好一陣子都沒有再回去。畢竟他不得不待在香港打通一些事情。

現在，他在一間倉庫，手上拿著電鑽。突然，耳機裡的聲音被切換。

「那裡應該有個升降梯在──」

「──你的右邊，十公尺處。這武器選擇得很有趣，007。容我請教，你的華爾特怎麼了？」

Bond知道自己無法克制地微笑了。

「歡迎回來，Q。你的炒蛋還好嗎？」

「沒那麼糊了，謝謝。託升級之類的福。倒是你的手槍還好嗎？」

「想必正在南海愉快地享受它的假期。」

線路那頭傳來的嘆息只能用「飽受折磨」來形容。

「如果你再不注意一點，別怪我以後只配備一把電鑽給你。到時候你可就變成了『James Bond，神秘詭譎，超越國界的，修理雜工』。」

「它也會寫入我的掌紋嗎？」

「那還用說。現在，右邊的升降梯。」

Bond發現電鑽其實也蠻順手的，除了攻擊距離比華爾特稍微短了那麼一點兒。

\-----

Bond回來歸還設備，連電鑽也一起帶了過來。一踏入Q部門，Bond十分驚訝地發現Q盤腿坐在部門底端的鐵製桌面上，面對著自己的螢幕牆。Q的身前浮著一塊透明的面板，並正透過這塊面板控制所有電腦。他的背部只剩下一條電纜從後頸穿出，延伸連接到地板的連接槽。他長回了一些頭髮，但如果有人詢問意見，Bond會說長度仍遠遠不夠。Bond把武器盒重重拍到Q的身旁，Q轉過頭，眼鏡仍不見蹤影。

「新HUD？」Bond發現那塊古怪地浮在半空的面板，其實是全息螢幕。他朝它撇了撇頭。

「SIS從美國人那裡要到了一些新玩具給我。」Q的聲音喜孜孜的。

「他們真是太慷慨了。我帶了電鑽回來給你。」

微笑的邊緣似乎長出了一些尖刺兒。

「可是沒有槍？」

「我可不想提早結束它的假期。」

「當然了。」Q嘆了口氣，但笑容並沒有淡去。不過當他打開武器盒，再嘆出的那口氣比之前的恐怕就稍微大了些。「Bond，還有頭髮黏在鑽子上。而且，那是頭骨的碎片嗎？」

Bond只是聳聳肩。Q橫了他一眼。

\-----

_（「聽說你在Q的門廊上放了一隻小鳥屍體送他，真是充滿愛意啊。」Eve說，而Bond給她的表情就跟Q前兩天的一模一樣。）_

\-----

那天清晨，Bond走進Q部門，Q站在近乎空蕩的空間裡，他的襯衫放在一旁，手正往後伸著，拽著電纜線，看起來正準備要離開。升級之後，他的背上只剩下四個埠口（和一列圓形的傷疤）。只要情況允許，Q通常會避免使用下面三個埠口，但顯然他剛剛得直接跟中央主機連線。

Bond將無線電和手錶放在桌上，朝Q抬起手。

「可以讓我幫忙嗎？」Bond問。Q定定看著他，眼神有些戒備。

「好吧。」過了一會，終究答應。

Bond的手掌掠過脊椎，Q嚥了一下，唾液滑過喉頭的聲音清晰可聞。最下面的兩個接頭已被拔出，第三個也順利地被Bond移除。但是，他發現自己並不清楚該怎麼將最上面的，Q的主要連接電纜拔出。

「你得向右旋開。」就像是感覺到Bond的猶豫，Q如此指示。Bond小心地握住接頭，慢慢地向右旋轉，接著向外拉出。他沒有預料到，隨著他的動作，一根細長的，泛著冷冽銀光的，起碼有三英吋的金屬長針，也跟著被拉出。連結斷開的一瞬，Q的身體僵了一下，細微到Bond幾乎沒有注意到。接著他吐出一口長氣，漸漸放鬆下來，蜿蜒在肩膀及背部之下，平常總隱隱透著微光的電路，也慢慢暗下。他的皮膚現在看起來更像常人。

「老天，你的腦幹呢？」Bond盯著手上的接頭。

「重置了。」Q的聲音不太平穩。他接過接頭，隨手拋向地板。主電纜跌到其他電纜旁邊。

當Q回過身，他們之間的距離靠近到Bond足以伸手環握Q的後頸，手掌覆蓋住那個猙獰的，邊緣結疤粗糙起伏的金屬傷口。Q的動作一滯，Bond甚至覺得他連呼吸都凝結了。

「拔掉電纜的時候鐵定很疼。」

「不是你想像中的那樣。」Q的語氣沉著溫和，就像兩人第一次見面時，他臉上的那抹微笑。「是因為資訊突然被抽離。數據中斷，我的腦子需要轉換回來。」

「之前那些纜線，你怎麼能挺過每天晚上解除連結？」

「我不拔掉接頭。好了，你的手還在我的身上。」

「我知道。」

這必定代表著，過去那些日子裡，Q從不離開，也不能離開中央機房。他被困在那裡，笨重的電纜繫縛在身後，永遠無法掙脫。Bond不禁想著，他的新電纜和Q部門的新環境，對他來說是不是某種程度的解脫？一定得是。

Bond的指尖滑過接口邊緣，Q舔了下嘴唇，皮膚下電路的主幹線竄過一陣閃動跳躍，又漸次熄滅。

「有趣。」Bond注意到。Q咬了咬下唇。

「外來刺激。」Q試圖解釋，氣息一絲不穩。「我的身體可能以為我重新接上線了。」

「很高興得知這項訊息。」Bond說，手終於垂回身側。「同時，你也將會很高興地聽到，我把手錶和無線電都帶回來了，都在可用狀態。」

「好極了，」Q說。「非常感謝。」

「我確實一直在努力嘗試帶回設備。」

「你並沒有。」

「總是得 _看情況_ 。」

Q咧開嘴笑了，真誠坦率地。這是屬於人類的表情。

\-----

Bond去了巴格達，接著是聖彼得堡，還有香港。然後他回到家，在倫敦待了整整一個月，絲毫不見漫長的一個月。

Bond被派去孟買。臨行前，「跟我來。」簡單直接，Q對他說。

不需要任何的密碼或視網膜掃描，主機房的門在Q的觸碰下無聲敞開。Q一踏入，機器驟然開啟，電流的嗡鳴聲交相迴盪，螢幕亮起幽柔的藍光。

血痕手印早已拭去，Q站在機房的中間，在Bond的注視下，反手插入下面的三條電纜。接著，他拿起主電纜，遞給Bond。Bond站近，兩人的前胸近乎相貼，他的手環到Q的頸後，將長針嵌進最上端的埠口。當接頭在他的手中擰轉時，金屬已被掌心捂得溫熱。Q倒吸一口氣，睫毛微顫輕闔，薄薄的皮膚下，微光沿著電路閃爍流動。當他再次睜開雙眼，眼瞳已被墨黑覆蓋，但是他直視著Bond，唇角勾起，呼吸略沉。

Bond的手從埠口撫過Q的肩膀，接著滑下手臂，兩根手指摁壓在手肘後方的光環。在他們四周，機器已全數啟動，螢幕上，數據圍繞著他們，方折流轉如河。

「這樣的光線，你的眼睛很美。」Q的聲音近乎抽離，彷彿僅僅在陳述一件最單純的事實。

那個吻很短暫，Bond知道Q已在千里之外，散布在無垠微渺的網絡世界。但是，有一部分的他還寄託於此，在這個房間裡，皮膚泛著幽微藍光，嘴唇含著溫潤暖意。

「祝好運，007。」他們分開時，Q說。

「我會將所有裝備完好帶回。」Bond回應。而在那轉瞬即逝的一個眨眼，苔綠色雙瞳回看著他，唇角帶起和煦的笑意。

 


End file.
